mightybfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Alford
First Lieutenant Jimmy Yeager Alford was a commissioned officer with Noble Company! 1st Battalion, 509th Parachute Infantry Regiment in a Commando unit during World War III. he was the Chief of the Guards, Biography Early Life Jimmy Yeager Alford was on 19th May 1997 in Cheyenne, Wyoming. not much is told about Alford's life but it's told he used to attend a school in Cheyenne, and after year eight he only started to go to high school at year nine in ninth grade, Service in World War III Beginning However when World War III broke out after the incident in San Francisco and after the Dragonflies sent threatening messages this started World War III, Jimmy Alford enlisted into the army, He was then placed into a special unit of some Commandos being trained at Camp Toccoa, Alford however was sent their by bus and went to train with many girls, Jimmy was however afraid of many girls that it was like the heaven for the boys, he obviously knew that they where way too much little girls joining in, Camp Toccoa The camp comprised of many known girls from other points of the globe, also scouting groups, Jimmy however started in Officer grade as many of the boys where chosen to officer grades, Jimmy was placed into 2nd Lieutenant as he was to be trained as an well equipped officer for leading a unit, Jimmy however was very nervous of many girls he got to know, but he however befriended Bessie Higgenbottom and talked about why she wanted to become The Mighty B!, Bessie told Jimmy someday she will be one when her time comes, Jimmy was put as "Chief of the Guards" as he was in charge of guards at night so no one went AWOL from camp, his role as Chief of the Guards made him a reliable officer and well respected by Kappus Dario himself, Jimmy also got along with 2nd Lieutenant Kappus Dario and became a good friend of him, Kappus and Jimmy spent sometime together during the training at camp and he also got along with Kappus's former Bunny Scouts, he also had to train a lot and to be a soldier if he is to prove his worth, he also had to do P.T gear at times running up Currahee mountain which was so high, Friday Night marches, obstacle courses, and also others, eventually even that he was trained under Anton Germain he also grown a dislike to Anton during training that he was pushing him and many girls, Jimmy found his known place among the girls, After completion of their training around an obstacle coruse they eventually completed it and became well known Commandos in the end, Fort Benning At Fort Benning, Jimmy along with the officers, and Captain Anton Germain where first to train in jumping school first, Kappus also was first to jump out, Jimmy was also the sixth man to jump out during training and he eventually completed his course, when later it was the girls turn later for the enlisted, Later it moved to the celebration for the 509th for becoming paratroopers, Jimmy that night got a drink of beer and both he and his friends talked all night long, he also listened to Colonel Gibbons and that they told them it was a special occasion to see that they where now paratroopers, and that they will be moving to Camp Mackall, Camp Mackall Later the next month they moved to do paratrooper commando training in Camp Mackall, one occasion occurred with Anton who lead the girls into an ambush, but they then had to restart all over again, Jimmy also had this occasion where he got stressed all over again having to do is again and again until the second round getting it all right in the end, despite being tagged so many times, Although Jimmy got on well he was also introduced to a new officer who had been transferred to Noble Company, Aaron Keeler who is a kind hearted male officer who started to get on well with Jimmy, later after their training they where ordered to go to England for training their, Alford and the others went on a train to Brooklyn Shipyards in New York where a ship will take them to England, Jimmy sat next to Donald MacDonald on the way and he had a talk with Don about how he's going to start copping with others, Jimmy however asked Don about Bessie and because he had learnt of Bessie Higgenbottom in a relationship with Don, Jimmy asked him if he had a relationship with Bessie, the answer was yes he did and both liked each other for whom they are, Bessie actually does love Don but has more to him which she's grateful for liking ever since that day that they had to get along together would work out fine, Jimmy had to learn a lot of stuff though while in the army since he was an officer that has got a lot to learn about being a C.O, SS. Honeytanic Later when they arrived in New York at Brooklyn Naval Shipyards, before they boarded they where joined by three more guys, they where Dexter and Mandark, whom where scientists whom are sent to work with Lovik, and the third is a Junior Rookie Officer named Douglas E. Mordecai III and boarded the S.S. Honeytanic, formerly the RMMV Laurentic III one of the original vessels on its' last years in service built by Harland and Wolff Belfast Ireland for its company White Star Lines in it's heyday, Jimmy however felt a little saddened for it seeing it should be a vessel to be saved, Jimmy had a talk with it's Captain, Dwight Kirkland, and the bridge staff, he also was introduced to Staff Captain Eustace Hilton, Extra Chief Officer Evan Noel, Chief Officer Grant Peters, First Officer Fred Brooks, Second Officer Febian Joyner, Senior Third Officer Eddy Elroy, and Junior Third Officer Gustav Olson, the staff however where very pleased and welcomed to meet Jimmy, and Jimmy asked Kirkland what will happen to it's fate afterwards, Kirkland saddened told Jimmy it would likely be scrapped afterwards, Jimmy told Kirkland never to give up hopes never give up and he told to make sure it should survive into preservation, (which will happen after the war and Kappus and his Honeybees would later save it from Scrap after the war of course), while he was aboard the ship he was welcomed to Dexter and Mandark and Douglas Mordecai whom where introduced to the Honeybees of Noble and Noble Team as part of the family, the welcome into the family made Jimmy forgot to be upset and feel happy among the newcomers, Secretly while on the way to England, Jimmy did not know that one girl named Private Phoebe "Fibi" Schofield and her friend Private Jill Castleberry also saw Jimmy relaxing one day while on the ship, it was their that when Phoebe began to grow a crush on him, he didn't know that at the time but it was soon a problem as Phoebe began to get addicted to the Wyoming boy, and also that he was too cute, it seems that Jimmy was way too cute but only for Phoebe to keep it secret and oneday should she start loving him more, Aldbourne England In England as the company did do training and to await future orders and go through more things which how to use a weapons and stuff, Jimmy however began to start getting used to it more, after one incident with Anton Germain cut the mans fence after being secretly tricked by Private Luna Luz whom was imitating Major Guillory, Kappus was also blamed for reaching the checkpoint first when the time was wrong, and as a matter of afact this would lead to a court marshal, but the trouble turned out not to be Kappus and the defender took full action on Anton and he was also to blame for all of this, after a mad farmer wanted to punish him for what he has done to his fence, after the trial was over, Anton Germian was relieved of command of Noble Company and sent to another company, Jimmy was pleased but although now he wondered who would take Anton's place in command of Noble now? Upottery England But it turned out the new officer was indeed 1st Lieutenant Thomas Vanderman who took over as Commanding Officer of Noble Company, aslo at that time Jimmy was given a promotion to 1st Lieutenant because of his well done work they made him officer, while a new officer was brought in 2nd Lieutenant Gregg D. "Gabby" Reich, whom was friendly among the enlisted and did gambling, Later however after Dario and Vanderman discussed about the Invasion of Turkey on the map, all of officers including Jimmy partook in the meeting and where told about Turkey's invasion plan and that to attack Ankara the Capital of Turkey, that would be the 509th's dropzone, their would hold off the city until reinforcements arrive, the mission becamed known as "Operation Beelzebub" likely after the Honeybees and a Bee for nickname, it would be the name of it's codename Commando operation for the start of this war for Honeybee Paratroopers, later NCO's and Enlisted got called into the meeting and also where told about Ankara, how they would defend it and how the stragic manoeuvres would work, after that Jimmy was also given control of C130J Super Hercules Group 57, a team what consisted of Chief Warrant Officer 5th Grade Angle A. Truelove, Master Sergeant Dara Otis, Staff Sergeant's Darcy Chestnut, Angel Griffin, Aleah Mendoza, Sergeant's Aolfe Pierce, Deanne Lundberg, Ashtyn Jeffries, Corporal Cyndi Pettigrew, Abby Zheng, Clara Daliry, Constance Agee, Lance Corpral's Daniella Graber, Eden Nelson, Dory Lemke, Private First Classes, Cherry Vargo, Robin Clemmons, Ester Barrows, Cora Farrow, Christie McMillen, Deana Ratcliff, Private's Gwyneth Driggers, Cici Sherries, Dopy Kemper, Courtney Chapin, Danette Malk, Delany Mortensen, where among the group in the plane of a C130J Super Hercules Military Transport Aircraft, but although the mission was cancelled due to being postponded despite weather conditions in Euopean Countries that would bring aircraft down being unable to locate Turkey or go into airports like Austria and Romania for refuelling, eventually though Jimmy had time for the rest of that night until morning, The next morning the group was able to soon begin but until late afternoon, in Group 57 on Super Hercules 11-8853 the team got onboard but although many of the paratrooper commandos where frightened of going, it would be the first mission and Jimmy knew he wouldn't make it or at least it's what he thought, Operation Beelzebub Although the airplanes had to refuel in Austria and Romania for the rest of the journey to Turkey, as it was the journey was indeed long to Turkey, took until night to reach Turkey, eventually they reached Turkey but as a result however they was enemy firepower on the Hercules, and suddenly as they're flashes light up in the night sky, the Dragonfly's fire their antiaircraft shells at the planes, one of the C130J's took a hit and it was blown in half, also another one got hit and crashed to the ground, Jimmy was also unaware that 1st Lieutenant Vanderman's plane was shot down killing everyone including Vanderman, 1st Sergeant Millary, Sergeant Hickey, Corporal Britton, Specialist E5 Madison, Lance Corporal Rossi, Private First Classes, Reed, Black, and Private's Knightly, Rilley, Adler, Hooks, Parr, Baum, Adamson, Dupree, Dawson, Grubbs, McCloud, Wulburn, Power, Beeke, and Rowley in it and the crew and pilots aboard it as well, although still in the sky Jimmy's C130J however was about to reach the Jump Zone but before they could however, the antiaircraft gun shells hit into the cockpit killing both the pilots in the process, although they managed to keep safe in the aircraft but the light wasn't turned on, when Jimmy went to get the doors open they where jammed shut and unfortunately circuited the wires in the plane to the cargo hatch doors, although Jimmy and Chief Warrant Officer 5th Grade Angle A. Truelove tried to help get the hatch open on the controls, eventually they fixed the wires in time, the hatch opened but as a result not quick enough, the plane was closer to a forest and unfortunately though before they where to abandon the aircraft, Jimmy shouted everyone to brace for impact, and however the crash was so massive it crashed into so the forest deeper into the forest near a lake, but it damaged its wings and also left a huge wreckage, only few where killed in the crash which cost the lives of Ratcliff and Mortensen who didn't survive, Ratcliff appeared to have been shot after her head was blown off, Mortensen was also badly killed when the impact smashed her skull right open killing Mortensen instantly, the rest survived the crash, although no one jumped though it was miracle for them not to have jumped, After that crash, Jimmy organised his man CWO 5. Truelove, and his girls together and hoped they would escape, Jimmy however and the rest managed to get out from the wreckage and however many of the girls where lost, when Jimmy ordered both PFC's Clemmons and Farrow to secure the radio, they did try to get the signal as ordered by Jimmy to the rest of the others to tell they where okay, neither they knew Dragonfly patrols where in the area, it seems that disaster would strike ahead which it did, as Farrow helped to get the signal straight she was shot in the head killing her instantly, and a huge battle began many Dragonfly soldier in that patrol tried to kill many of Jimmy's team, Clemmons got the radio safely and managed to take cover beside where Jimmy, and Truelove where at as Jimmy radioed in however they managed to successfully send signals around any remaining paratroopers in Turkey that just landed, As the Battle continued on and on, Sergeant Pierce was shot dead while she and Barrows where manning HK 11 which however Pierce was shot dead and Barrows ducked down to look like she died in the attack, the rest of the group managed to attack the Dragonflies, and Jimmy however shot many with his Sterling Mk I rifle and fired at the enemy, however though he was pinned down by a RPKS-74 machine gun, however in the attack Staff Sergeant Griffin sacrificed herself and was killed by suicidally with her grenade both killed the Dragonfly gunner and herself in the process saving Jimmy, everyone died around Jimmy, including Mendoza, Jeffries, Zheng, Dallry, Agee, Garber, Nelson, Lemke, McMillen, Kemper and Malk died in the attack, although Jimmy, Truelove, Otis, Chestnut, Lundberg, Pettigrew, Vargo, Clemmons, Barrows, Driggers, and Sherries survived the attack, although shortly afterwards PVT Trinket Gutowski along with Private's Ives, Souz, Aaronson and Wick, together found Jimmy Alford and the survivors, however Jimmy explained to Gutowski what happened but she understood although thankfully in saying so Gutowski had a officer to look after her by now, eventually the survivors managed to later find Zmit the small town in which the allies where using it as a base in the meantime, Although the city was due to be captured though, they where in a forrest at a village, and the hope's of disabling the canons could make the beach landings take Zmit and take it as a forward operating base, since the guns where a problem, in the forest near overlooking the town of Zmit, Jimmy, Truelove, Gutowski, Otis and the survivors made it to Zmit and to a forward operating base in the mountains near the town, although Kappus when he arrived with the other survivors from his group, Kappus was also pleased to see Jimmy Alford was alive and well, in which Private Millie Millerson also got pleased to see Gutowski alive and well, later after Kappus and the team with 2nd Lieutenant Reich and a small team took out the canons though in the forest overlooking Zmit the canons where disabled from that side of the cliff, but at the cost of Able Company soldier Rose Tyler, and two girls from Speirs's team as well where a loss, although Wynn was wounded in the buttocks, Jimmy didn't partake in the battle of "Death Valley" though but he would also feel sorro for Kappus's loss of a close friend Rose Tyler a basket ball player whom he got to know a little bit more, when Jimmy went up to him he told his friend he was very sorry for him and also gave him a hug as friends do, finally the town of Zmit was captured by the invading allied forces, and 2nd Armoured Division arrived in the scene, later the soldiers managed to take the town of Bilecik and they eventually settled down afterwards, Jimmy Alford however was also feeling glad to be alive but wonders what could happen next, Dario went to him one night in Bilecik but saw he was alone, he talked to him making sure he was okay and apparently he was, but one thing he was greatful for but he told Dario if it wasnt' for Private Gutowski that found her in time though and wasn't for his leadership his surviving members would all have died, he told Dario about the now dead members from his plane and the survivors, Dario was given the dogtags by Jimmy hoping to send them to General Whittaker in order to take home to their families, Also while in Bilecik, Jimmy however was in charge of placing his guards on the open making sure the enemy didn't attack, he has a squad of recently chosen girls on guard duty, his duty was to make sure the enemy didn't attack Bilecik, when Joseph Brethren however led a team to search for Fox Company, Jimmy was later ordered to say in Bilecik to await future orders as he was one of most officers not granted to go out and got given the task of that mission where half the girls of his guards where not put to that task, under orders of 1st Lieutenant Dario he was given the task was awaiting for the transport, to his surprise it turned out to him he was very pleased to see a surprise awaiting him it was the United States Army's recently new invention and the new prototype Elephant Mark-I class, which to Jimmy a friend showed him on Internet before what a Halo Elephant looked like, his two guards on duty with him, both Sergeant's Lynch, and Kelley, his E-5 grade Sergeants where with him the whole way they also where pleased, under the orders by Colonel Whittaker he was very pleased and also began to shake Jimmy's hand but he asked where he would find Lieutenant Dario, Jimmy told Whittaker that he is with 1st Lieutenant Weaver and also with 1st Lieutenant Brethren and 1st Lieutenant Raylan Schultz, and as well also Chad Hudson went along, as such only Dario, Weaver, Brethren, Schultz, and Hudson where the only officers out by that time on front lines and the only Warrant Officers where, CWO 5. David McRoberts, CWO 5. Charles Greenstein, Tom Nygaard, CWO 4. Rupert Joiner, Sam Wyse, Chadwick Fellers, CWO 3, Thomas Zaplen, Frank Pettyjohn, Darcy Zwick, CWO 2. Forest Staples, Harry Sanders, Warrant Officer's Max Davis, Austin Turner, Micah Meehan, and Clyde Mulligan where on front lines the rest where still with them, Whitakker ordered everyone to reach the military lines and get onboard the Elephant Mark-I's to meet up with Kappus and the others, however both Alford, Chief Warrant Officer 5th Class, Angle Truelove, and his Sergeants, Lynch and Kelley got on-board the Elephants ready for the journey to meet up with Kappus, and his officers and the girls, After they found F Company, the teams got on-board the Elephants, however Jimmy was in the same Elephant as Kappus was, and he also got present to the officers quarters in control room, the driver at the controls was Chief Warrant Officer 3rd Class Benjamin Hirsh, the driver however whom was at the controls of the stearing wheel, Hirsh entered a lot of so called drivers trainings which made him drive an Elephant, while Jimmy and the others including Dario and Whittaker discussed the terms of the attack the plan for attack would be in Eskisehir itself, and how many company's would take other positions into the town, the plan is to attack from the front into Eskisehir, and with other companies the plan would work, When they reached Eskisehir, Noble Company awaited to attack the town, however after Dario made a check at it the ordered 1st Lieutenant Brethren to lead 1st Platoon while others should follow up, Brethren took with him, Private's Rajner, Luz and Gomez, while they charged into the town everyone in Brethren's first group died all except Luz was Brethren's last surviving first member who survived the attacks, which Rajner and Gomez did not survive, Brethren and Luz where pinned down unable to attack, Colonel Whittaker grew impeccant of waiting and Lieutenant Weaver yelled at the men to get moving, "Gabby" Reich and Dario also ordered everyone to get a move on, in the midst of the battle, Staff Sergeant Torrence took Private's Shoemaker and Powers together one way into Eskisehir, everyone except Powers died, Master Sergeant Lipton took Sergeant Dobbins's team along with several others, as a result one of the girls, Private Schultz was shot in the chest killing her instantly, but after Powers got pinned down, Brethren charged towards the window where the RPKS-74 machine gun was being fired at, Brethren pulled the pin out of the grenade and threw it into the window killing the Dragonfly soldier manning the RPKS-74, others went into the town, and Lipton along with Gutierrez regrouped with Powers to take out a warehouse, While in the attack however Jimmy Alford took with him Chief Warrant Officer 5th class Truelove, and Sergeant Lundberg, and Private Clemmons together which they went into a house eventually taking out the Dragonfly soldiers in the building, which unfortunate during the battle cost the life of Sergeant Lundberg which she got gunned down in the building save for Clemmons, the battle soon became disastrous which involved mortar and artillery firepower being fired into Eskisehir itself, Jimmy however was in the building when it happened the blast blew right through the building apparently blew up part of the building and which its blast caused some parts of the building to collapse, though Alford, Truelove, and Clemmons survived it and that they where lucky to survive, many others in the battle either died or where wounded, after the town was taken by the allies, it unfortunately bad cost the lives of both Rajner, Gomez, Shoemaker, Espinosa, Tracey, Castleberry, Vargo, Gilton, Valenti, Lundberg, Maccario, Tabag, Nguyen, Jung, Stumpf, Schultz, Torrence, Deemi, Malinowski, Dinkins, Garrigan, Darby, Ochs, Thomhurst, Nabors, Hamlett, Rosetti, Robin, Thom, Beckley, Thompkins, Schroder, and Monday where among the fallen victims, and only six girls and one officer where injured and 10 wounded, Jimmy caught a shock after the battle after the loss of Lundberg, which scared him for life afterwards, Category:Honeybee Paratroopers Category:Supporting Characters Category:C.O's Category:Commissioned Officers Category:Colby James Category:Kind Loving Category:Kind